


What the Rain Gave Us

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020 [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “I don’t mind the rain,” Cana whispered, just as she had the first time that Juvia had apologised for making it rain during one of their earliest dates, waiting for the laughter and mockery that usually followed. It hadn’t, Cana had taken her hand and pulled her out for a walk in that rain and kissed her for the first time in the shelter of a shop’s awning, soaked to the skin but smiling. Now, she leaned in to kiss Juvia again, soft and tender, lingering before resting their foreheads together. “After all, the rain has already brought me the best things.”
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser
Series: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	What the Rain Gave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/6sSddAWa5c).

Juvia was happy.

That in itself wasn’t so new, as she had been happier than she could remember being since joining Fairy Tail even in the early days with the few people who watched her with wary eyes, the ones that whispered. That had long since faded away, friendship, family, acceptance. She belonged here, was accepted for who and what she had been, and who and what she was. Content in a way that she could never have imagined being during her childhood. During the months and years, of laughter and mockery for the rain that followed in her wake, for the gloom that spread around her.

That wasn’t the reason for her happiness, her joy today, although it was part of it. A contented background hum that warmed her, a blanket around everything else, just like their friends and family were gathered around them now, laughing and loud, as chaotic as always. However, she didn’t have eyes for them at the moment, even though her heart was full with the fact that they were here for her, for Cana…for them. Instead, her attention was riveted on Can. On her girlfriend, her fiancé…no, her wife, she reminded herself eyes falling to the ring that she had slipped into place not long before. _Mine,_ it fills her, warms her, makes the smile on her face grow impossibly wider and she squeezes the hand tangled with hers, following as Cana leads her further into the crowd waiting to congratulate them. Unable to really register the words over the echo of Cana’s impossibly soft voice when she’d said, ‘I do’, but smiling at them all the same, reasonably sure she won’t be able to stop any time soon, doesn’t want to stop or lose this happiness.

There’s a lull in the conversations around them, and Juvia blinks startled to find that they’ve wandered away from the others. “You were looking a little overwhelmed,” Cana explains when Juvia looks at her, smiling as she pulls them down onto one of the benches that Mira had set around the place, pulling their linked hands into her lap. “Are you okay?”

“Yes…” It comes out in a rush, a little too loud. “I’m happy,” Juvia continued in a much softer voice, as though voicing it aloud could see it snatched away, blushing when Cana laughs softly and leans into her, squeezing her fingers. And Juvia can’t help but look down, caught on the sight of the ring again, of their tangled fingers. Bound together, in a way that can’t be washed away from the rain.

The dampness when it comes is a surprise, a droplet landing on the hand entwined with Cana’s and then another and another, and for a moment she thinks she’s made it rain. However, when she looks up, she realises two things, one that there’s no cloud in the sky now and two, that it is Cana who is crying, her mouth falling open at the sight. A worried question dying in her throat, as she realises that despite the tears Cana is smiling just as widely as she is, the same happiness gripping her having chased the self-doubt and shadows from the eyes that she loves so much. “So, am I…” Cana whispers, answering her earlier words, and its enough to reassure Juvia that these are happy tears, and she smiled at her wife, even as she reached up to brush the tears away.

“You’ll make it rain,” Juvia teased, voice soft, and that startles a laugh from Cana. Both, of them giggling at the reminder of how it had started to rain during the ceremony itself because Juvia had been so overwhelmed by the rightness, the happiness, and joy. Happy tears of her own trickling down her face, echoed by those from the sky, even as she had managed to say her vows in a clear, steady voice.

“I don’t mind the rain,” Cana whispered, just as she had the first time that Juvia had apologised for making it rain during one of their earliest dates, waiting for the laughter and mockery that usually followed. It hadn’t, Cana had taken her hand and pulled her out for a walk in that rain and kissed her for the first time in the shelter of a shop’s awning, soaked to the skin but smiling. Now, she leaned in to kiss Juvia again, soft and tender, lingering before resting their foreheads together. “After all, the rain has already brought me the best things.” There’s no misunderstanding what she means, and Juvia is blushing and smiling, melting against Cana and soaking up her words, her love, her acceptance. “Besides…” Cana begins after a couple of minutes, and there is a teasing edge to her voice that has Juvia pulling back to look at her, just in time to see the mischievous grin spreading across her wife’s face, which has her wary and warm all at once.

“Besides?” She asks, already knowing that she’s playing into whatever mischief Cana is planning, but unable to resist.

“Besides…” Cana kisses her, just the wrong side of chaste, smiling into it. “In that dress, I think that I would get a preview of tonight,” she continued. Teasing and laughing, and oh so happy, and Juvia is smiling even as she felt herself turning bright red as she followed Cana’s roving gaze down to the shimmering material of the white dress she was wearing. _Oh,_ she thinks, spluttering as her wife continued to laugh, weakly hitting Cana in the arm in protest.

“Cana!” Her protest is silenced with a kiss, and this one is definitely the wrong side of chaste, but Juvia doesn’t care as she melts into it. Melts into Cana, as she pulled into the other woman’s lap, her wife’s arms wrapping around her and holding her close, as though Juvia had any intention of going anywhere when Cana is kissing her like she’s the only thing in the world.

This time, when the sky darkens and the heavens opening, matching the happy tears on both their cheeks, Juvia doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t doubt, and welcomes Cana’s laughter and triumphant ‘yes’ between kisses, and smiles at what the rain has given them.


End file.
